The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
This application broadly relates to stimulation of hydrocarbon production from subterranean formations. More particularly it relates to improving the flow path for hydrocarbons to flow to a wellbore from a formation having low permeability.
German Pat. No. 512,955 discloses an explosion process in which a thermite mixture within a waterproofed casing is placed in a bore hole, with water around the casing. After ignition of the aluminothermic mixture, great heat is released, causing the surrounding water to evaporate and superheat. The resulting vapor pressure causes scattering of the bore hole walls. This was intended not to fracture, but to enlarge the borehole.